If Zack were gay
by JindyUsagiShindou
Summary: Zack is feeling down about school, but mostly the fact he can't get a a date. Cody comes and also has a 'talk' with him XDD Oneshot. SONGFIC! I'm bad at summaries, so please read and enjoy.


**Hey :) Just a little songfic I thought I would do. I don't wanna spoil it... but if you don't like.. um, certain pairings, please, please don't read.**

***I DO NOT OWN SUITE LIFE! If I DID, it would've been wayyy different XDD***

Zack sat down on the vacant bed in his room. He wasn't exactly in the BEST mood ever. Miss Tuttweiler had yelled at him once again for not doing his homework... but it wasn't his fault! How could HE help the fact the video game association just HAPPENED to be cruising on the boat that day!

There was also the fact that he was lately incapable of getting a date... 'lately' meaning in the past 3 months. He didn't like any of the girls he had seen... and he did like someone... but he would never tell.

Cody was just around the corner, walking past the cabins, when he noticed Zack's door was open. Without hesitation, he walked in. There he saw Zack, hands in face, staring at the ground.

"Hey, whats wrong?" He asked him, taking a seat next to his brother.

Zack sighed. "I guess I'm a little mad over the Miss Tuttweiler thing, but I'm also kinda upset that I can't get a date anymore."

Cody thought this over a minute. "You know, Zack, if there's something important you wanna tell me, I'm all ears."

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "What do you mean by 'something important'?"

Cody sighed. Zack wasn't getting it, but he remained calm. "I MEAN, I would accept you for who you are, no matter what."

"Are you saying you think I'm GAY?" He blushed slightly, trying to hide his face from the embarrassing expression.

"I'm just saying," Cody started, "I would be ok with it."

"Well, I'm not, FYI." Zack retorted, though in his mind, he questioned whether he was lying or not.

"Well, ok... but just so you know..."

_"If you were gay,"_

"Cody... what are you doing..." Zack asked.

_"That'd be ok." _

"This is making me uncomfortable..."

_"I mean, cause, hey!"_

"CODY!"

_"I like you anyways."_

"This is SO NOT funny anymore!"

_"And so you see..."_

"Cody, PLEASE!" Zack whined, scooting closer to his twin.

_"If it were ME,"_

"..."

_"I would feel free to say, that I was gay,"_

Zack blushed (again) "Well, are you?"

Cody tweaked Zack's nose. _"But I'm not gay."_

Zack looked down at the floor, his nose beginning to bleed from blushing so hard. _Oh..._ he thought.

Cody stared at him with this incredibly dumb smile on his face. "What?!" Zack asked.

_"If you were queer,"_

"Oh, Cody!"

_"I'd still be here,"_

"Cody, please, I was decent before..."

_"Year after year,"_

"Grrr! CODY!"

_"Because you're dear to me," _he said, giving him a hug.

"Ugh..." Zack said, his heart suddenly beating about ten times faster. He felt his cheeks go hot. Why did he have to do this?

_"And I know that you,"_

"What?"

_"Would accept me too,"_

"I would?"

_"If I told you today, 'Hey, guess what! I'm gay!' (But I'm not gay)."_

_"I'm happy... just being with you..."_

"Oh, great..."

_"So what should it matter to me, what you do in bed with guys?"_

"CODY! THAT IS SO WRONG!" Zack yelled.

Cody sighed. _"No, it's not! If you were gay..."_

_"I'd shout, 'HOORAY!"_

"I am NOT listening anymore..."

_"And here I'd stay..."_

"LA LA LA LA LA!" Zack sang, covering his ears.

_"But I wouldn't get in your way."_

_"You can count on me... To always be..."_

_"Beside you every day,"_

Cody scooted closer to Zack so that they were a few feet apart.

_"To tell you it's ok,"_

He moved even closer until they were only a foot apart.

_"You were just born that way,"_

He scooted next to him until they were a couple inches apart.

_"And as they say its in your DNA,"_

Now there was no space in between them. Cody turned his head to look at Zack, their noses almost touching. Zack's heart was pounding like a minidrum. What had gotten into him? All he could think about now was Cody, his thoughts becoming fuzzy.

_"You're-"_

Before Cody could finish the last line of the song, Zack grabbed Cody's face and pulled him into a kiss.

Cody's eyes widened. Never had a kiss felt like this.

It only lasted a short while, but it felt amazing.

"So... um..." Zack said, looking down and blushing (AGAIN). "I suppose you were right."

Cody laughed. "Yeah, but I guess I was wrong about me."

**Lol, yes it contains twincest. I TOLD you don't read if you didn't like certain couples!**

***NO FLAMES PLEASE (kudasai?)***

**Review please! ;)**


End file.
